1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the shipment of cargo. Once at their destination the cargo is unloaded and the now empty containers are converted and modified to become temporary emergency dwellings or quarters.
2. Background Art
The disposal of empty cargo containers are problems both in terms of cost and space. Some containers are designed so they may be reused. This requires them to be sent back to the place of origin, a costly procedure unless they have been filled with goods for the return trip. Others have to be destroyed because they take up space or because there is no further use for them.
In contrast to ordinary commercial use during emergencies many containers are never reused simply because the very nature of emergencies is such that it is necessary for goods and supplies are to be shipped and no thought is given for any further use of the containers.
The aftermath of natural calamities such as earthquakes, floods, hurricanes and other tragedies is filled with the need for food, housing, clothing and other goods. In such situations the containers of the present invention are used to ship food and other emergency goods as needed and when empty the containers are easily modified as temporary emergency dwellings or quarters. Thus the containers have a dual purpose, a container to ship goods and as a container converted into a house or other dwelling suitable for human habitation.
In areas of famine the primary use of the containers would be for food shipments. However military use is also contemplated since the containers can be modified for use as field hospitals, mess halls or quarters.
To these ends the containers are standardized to fit together with other containers. Together with prefabricated doors and windows accompanying the shipment the container or containers become a dwelling in a matter of minutes.